LIVING HELL : SERIES
by KrisKai 'EL' Homin
Summary: Pair:KRISKAI (exo) 2nd Stories BLACK HOLE (oneshoot) kadang aku berfikir aku tak lebih dari pelacur pribadinya."Memang mereka berciuman, memang mereka berhubungan SEX. Namun kai tak yakin… itu membuatnya spesial " KRISKAI SHIPPER KELUAR DARI LIANG SEMBUNYIMU! ",
1. Chapter 1

Hidup itu tak semudah kelihatanya. Aku disini berjalan mencoba untuk bertahan. Mencoba untuk berperang melawan semua keegoisan dan kemunafikan yang ada di dunia ini. Namun ketika cinta menlanda hidupku. pertahananku runtuh entah harus berbuat apa. Aku merasa seperti daun yang terombang-ambing oleh angin musim semi yang dingin. Mendinginkan semua syarafku. Membuatku merasa bahagia namun juga ketakutan dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Takut akan kehilangan perasaan itu. Takut akan kehilangan dirimu terkasih yang paling aku cintai.

Kim Jongin

Dan ini adalah kisahku kisah seorang Wu Yifan. Seorang yang bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya seorang yang muak dengan hidupnya.

A Series Fanfiction by Kriskai '**EL**' HoMin

.

**Kris x Kai**

**.**

Rate **T**

.

One Shoot

.

**Enjoy **

LIVING HELL **SERIES **

1st meet and Strat Living hell

Seoul .2013

Aku memandang lautan cahaya dalam dinginnya malam kota seoul lewat dinding kaca kamarku yang kokoh. Pandanganku sedikit mengabur. Perasaan melankolis selalu datang melanda kala dalam kesempatan seperti ini.

"Engh"

Lengkuhan kecil itu menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Kutoleh kebelakang Benda yang katanya sangat indah.

Wanita

Ayahku pernah bilang, wanita adalah hal yang paling indah di dunia ini. Tubuhnya,suaranya,senyumnya semuanya.

Omong kosong.

Tangan ringkih itu menggerayai dada bidangku, mengelus kulit telanjangku pelan penuh seksualitas.

"Sayang… belum tidur?"

Wanita selalu memanggil teman tidurnya '_sayang_' entah sudah berapa orang yang dia sayangi didunia ini. Wanita selalu seperti itu. Gampang menyayangi dan gampang membenci.

AKu tak bergeming entahlah. Benda yang katanya indah ini. Bukan apa-apa untuk ku. Mereka hanya benda untuk membuang naluri birahiku. Benda pemuas.

"Hn"

Apakah itu pantas disebut sebuah jawaban? Atau apapun itu. Aku sedang malas menaggapi percakapan tak berguna ini.

"Sayang…"

Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku seperti itu? Aku mulai muak!

"Kau tahu… EXILE Diamond mengeluarkan produk baru. Dan itu hanya di buat 25 buah diseluruh dunia"

Aku sudah bosan mendengar yang seperti ini. Kau menjadikan dirimu sendiri seorang pelacur. Memuaskan ku sampai puas (puas menurutmu) dan kau akan meminta Bayaran. Menyedihkan.

"Sayang…"

A-KU SU-DAH MU-AK!

"Kita Putus"

Aku sudah muak…

"Tap-"

Aku bangun dan mengambil kertas cek diatas meja. Kutuliskan nominal yang mungkin akan cukup untuknya untuk satu bulan. Entahlah. Besarnya Nominal itu bisa ia pakai untu membeli 2 apartemen sekaligus.

"Jangan tampakan wajahmu lagi"

Cukup jelas bukan. Aku sungguh muak dengan dunia ini. Wanita,sex,uang,bahkan hubungan terkenal yang disebut teman atau kekasih.

Semuanya hanyalah keegoisan dan nafsu yang terbukus oleh sebuah nama.

Aku sungguh muak dengan hidup ini.

.

.

.

Café ini tak begitu ramai aku menyukainya. Menghabiskan waktu luang disini. Menyesap kopi hangat dengan vanilla didalamnya. Membuatku hangat. Hanya dengan hal seperti ini aku bisa benar-benar menikmati apa yang namanya hidup.

"Kris!" seorang memanggil namaku. Dari arah pintu masuk Café kulihat Semyum 5 Megawatt dari seseorang, senyum di wajahnya membuatku memutar bola mataku, ku fokuskan lagi pandangan ku pada iPad ditanganku, tak repot memperhatikan siapa yang kini tengah duduk dengan tidak sopanya di depanku.

"Kris, kau kemana saja sih lama tidak bertemu"

Orang dengan senyum bodoh itu mengajakku biacara. Aku tersenyum padanya. Tipis saja.

"Hei.. kau masih marah dengan kejadian yang sudah berlalu eoh?"

Ucapnya dengan memasang wajah bersedih,memelas,anjing terbuang atau apalah itu.

Aku tertawa sinis. Teman satu ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

Dia teman.

Teman?

Aku ingin tertawa.

"Sudahlah Park Chanyeol jangan basi-basi, seperti bukan kau saja, kau mau berapa?"

Aku langsung saja pada intinya.

"YAH! Apa kau pikir aku ini hanya seorang yang ingin berteman denganmu hanya Karena UANGmu huh?!" Ucapnya dengan nada yang dibuat agar terdengar marah.

"Memangnya selama ini kau tidak?"

Chanyeol diam. Aku tertawa sinis lagi. Benar-benar manusia itu unik. Kenapa berbohong dan kemunafikan selalu menjadi unsur paling kuat dalam diri mereka.

Aku juga manusia. Aku sama. Tapi sedikit berbeda. Aku benci kemunafikan seperti hal yang dipanggil TEMAN yang tepat duduk di hadapanku ini.

"Kris sampai kapan kau ingin menganggabku seperti itu? Huh? Oke mungkin dulu aku sering merepotkanmu. Tapi kau tahu aku tidak punya pilihan lagi Kris. Kau tahu kan hanya kau yang-"

"Sudahlah Chanyeol… bilang saja nominalnya. Aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar apapun" ucapku sambil mengeluarkan kertas cek dari sakuku. Aneh memang. Kertas cek ini tak pernah luput dari hidupku. Menyedihkan. Orang yang hidup di temani uang berlimpah, malah hanya mempunyai kertas cek yang setia menemaninya.

"Ermm.. aku… aku hanya butuh 100 juta won Kris… aku harus mengobati pengobatan bibiku dan kau tahu kalau-"

"Yah…pergilah sekarang" kuserahkan kertas cek dengan nominal seperti yang ia bilang. Bibinya? Semua keluarganya sudah pernah disebutkan sebelumnya. Ayah,ibu,adik,kakak, semuanya sudah pernah masuk rumah sakit dan harus melakukan operasi. Sekarang bibinya…

Aku muak dengan itu semua. Chanyeol adalah anak tunggal yang hanya tinggal dengan Kakaknya. Kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal dan dia tak punya sanak saudara lain. Bahkan dia tak pernah tahu bagaimana orang tuanya. Chanyeol pikir aku tak mengetahuinya dan malah membiarkanya berbohong agar bisa meminta uang dariku. Aku hanya bisa tertawa geli memikirkannya. Lihat bagaimana kotornya sebuah pertemanan. Itu semua tak ada artinya. Setidaknya ini caraku untuk mempertahankan hubungan **teman **ini.

Chanyeol pun peri dengan cengiran khasnya beserta janji kosong yang selalu di ucapkan. "pasti akan ku kembalikan"

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas.

.

.

.

"Maaf Tuan kita sudah mau tutup mungkin 5 menit dari sekarang jadi-"

Aku menatap tajam pemilik suara berat itu. Pemiliknya terbius tatapanku. Bukan dari segi lain, namun hanya Takut… yah aku bisa melihat ketakutan dikedua irisnya. Bibirnya yang penuh mulai di basahinya dengan lidahnya yang merah dan basah. Matanya indah dan bulu mata yang tak begitu panjang membuatnya menjadi sempurna, tulang pipi yang tinggi dan kini dihiasi semburat merah karena intimidasi dariku,dan kulitnya… Tan menggoda. Aku sedikit bernafas berat saat menyadari betapa berdosa pemilik tubuh di depanku ini. Menggodaku dengan penampilanya.

**Author P.O.V**

"Siapa Namamu?" Suara Kris membuat pelayaan itu sedikit bergetar. Entah karena apa namun sejak pertama kali mata tajam penuh intimidasi itu menatapnya, dia seakan tak bisa bergerak. Karena mata itu seperti mata monster yang setiap waktu setiap saat bisa menerkamnya.

"K-kai" Jawab pelayaan itu merasa gugup. Dalam hidup Kai ia tak pernah segugup ini. Tak pernah sekalipun.

"Berapa?" Tanya kris ambigu.

"Maaf?" kai takut salah dengar. Namun apa benar pemuda tinggi,pirang,dan dingin (dan juga tampan ) di hadapanya ini menanyakan '_berapa_?' dan otak kai yang sedetik lebih lambat karena sedang terintimidasi oleh tatapan kris yang tajam, menyimpulkan bahwa kris sedang menanyakan tentang BON nya.

"O-Oh… Arabica Cappucino 3000 won tuan" Jawab Kai dengan senyum ramahnya yg sungguh dia memaksakanya. Karena demi tuhan orang di depannya ini sungguh menakutkan.

"Hhhh…" kris menghela nafas. Memalingkan wajahnya bosan Lalu menaruh ribuan won di atas meja sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan mendekati jongin.

Beda tinggi badan mereka yang cukup jauh membuat wajah kai menatap leher kris Yang jenjang. Serta terpaksa harus menghirup aroma Kris yang luar biasa memabukan, aroma maskulin bercampur mint dan juga pekatnya Arabica. Kai tiba-tiba merasakan sensasi aneh di dalam perutnya. Sensasi aneh yang hanya ia rasakan ketika melihat payudara wanita atau bagian tubuh wanita yang menggiurkan. Namun… ini sangat aneh. Sangat baru dan aneh, karena dia merasa di cengkeram oleh pesona pemuda yang kini sedang berbisik seduktif di telinganya.

"Berapa…agar aku bisa membeli waktumu " _dan tubuhmu_ batin kris. Suara kris yang sangat berat dan juga penuh penekanan itu mengerayangi kulit kai yang sangat sentisitf.

"Nghh" bukan seperti Kai sengaja membuat erangan itu. Dia hanya tidak bisa menahan semua sensasi yang ia dapatkan.

Dan kai tak tahu sejak saat itu mungkin hidupnya akan menjadi seperti neraka…

.

.

.

Dan kini kai disini di dalam apartemen Seorang Kris. Pemuda yang memberi uang Service pada pemilik café tempat ia bekerja, sehingga ia bisa pulang lebih awal. Bahkan Bosnya memaksanya untuk menuruti Tuan kris dengan rambut blonde itu. Kai tak mengerti hanya bisa menurut saja, karena… Café tempat ia bekerja adalah pegangan satu satunya baginya. Pegangan untuk menyambung hidupnya.

Kai duduk gelisah di sofa empuk milik kris. Matanya menjelajahi sekitar ruangan apartemen mewah itu. Sungguh mewah, seorang kai tak percaya… bahkan tak pernah bermimpi tentang mempuyai aset seperti yang dimiliki Kris. Yang ada dipikranya adalah bagimana cara menyambung hidup dan bertahan itu saja.

"Kai" suara baritone itu mengagetkannya dari lamunan panjangnya.

Kai melihat Kris membawa sebotol Angur Merah yang pastinya itu kelihatan mahal sekali. Serta dua buah gelas Kristal yan Kai yakin bukan gelas yang biasa di jual di pasar myudongji

"Minumlah" tawar kris. Oh tidak, tidak ada nada penarwaran disana. Setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Kris seperti sebuah perintah.

Kai mengambil benda dingin berisi air anggur yang merah sepekat darah itu lalu menempelkanya di bibirnya yang plum sebelum menghisapnya pelan.

_Lumayan _batin kai

"Jadi… kau umur berapa Kai?" Tanya Kris sambil menatap intens ke mata Kai yang sebulat mata Bambi (rusa).

"19" Kai bukan type yang jarang berbicara. Namun kondisinya saat ini membuatnya begitu. Intimidasi dari kris membuatnya seperti itu.

"Nama aslimu?" Tanya Kris lagi dari balik gelas Kristal yang kini tengah menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Sebelumnya… Dengan siapa saya sekarang?" Tanya kai balik. Sungguh aneh sampai sekarang dia bahkan belum mengetahui Nama pemuda yan sudah seenaknya menculiknya kesini. Tidak benar-benar menculik. Namun politiknya dengan pemilik café membuatnya tak bergkutik dan hanya menurut. kai hanya tak mau kehilangan pekerjaannya.

"Kris Wu" Ucap kris singkat.

_Kris wu? Marga Cina _Batin Kai menebak. Kai bahkan tak yakin itu nama aslinya.

"Aku Kim Jongin" Akhirnya Kai mengucapkan nama lengkapnya. Sebenarnya Kai tak suka memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Kim Jongin. karena itu membuatnya seperti mempunyai Sebuah keluarga. Keluarga 'KIM' yang bahkan dia tidak ingat seperti apa Keluarga 'Kim' tersebut.

Dilahirkan oleh sebuah keluarga bermarga 'KIM' lalu dibuang ke panti asuhan. Begitulah hidupnya. Dan nama** Kai** membuatnya lebih Kuat. Karena ia terkesan berdiri tegak sendiri. Dan itu membuatnya nyaman.

"Jonginah..." Ucap kris mencoba memanggil Kai dengan nama berhasil membuat Kai sedikit tersipu di pipinya. Tak seorangpun memanggilnya seperti itu. Kecuali Bunda Hyorin Pemilik panti asuhan dimana ia tinggal dulu.

"Ermm Tuan Kris. Apa Saya sudah boleh pulang? Ada… yang harus saya kerjakan" Ucap Jongin agak ragu. Namun wajahnya penuh harap.

"Tidak" jawab Kris dengan seringai tampanya. Lalu kembali menikmati Anggur merah miliknya.

Sungguh Kai bukan orang bodoh… dia lulus dari SMA di umur 14 tahun. Dan sudah mulai bekerja membanting tulang sejak saat itu hingga ia bisa keluar dari Panti asuhan dan mulai tingal sendiri. Dan saat inipun dia bukan orang bodoh, dia tahu dia sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak begitu baik. Dari awal kai menangkap mata kris. Dia tahu hal buruk akan menimpanya. Yang Kai perlukan Hanyalah Hati-Hati lalu kabur sekuat tenaga.

"Oh… lalu sebenarnya anda… ada perlu apa dengan Saya?" Kai sangat formal. tak ingin memperburuk keadaan.

"Kau sedang tak berbicara dengan perdana menteri atau apapun… bisa kah kau sedikit rileks? Dan Hilangkan nada formalmu itu" ucap kris. Dengan permainan Senyum yang bisa membuat semua wanita didunia meleleh. Namun kai bukan wanita. Namun ia cukup terpesona dibuatnya.

"Jongin… jadi kau kuliah sambil kerja?" _pertanyaan interogasi ini sampai kapan akan berakhir _batin Jongin geram.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mampu untuk melanjutkan ke Universitas. Aku baru 3 tahun ini keluar dari panti asuhan dan mencoba mandiri. Jadi apa aku sudah boleh pulang? Aku benar-benar harus mengerjakan sesuatu" Jawab Kai lacar. Dia memang bukan orang bodoh namun dia juga bukan orang yang penyabar.

"Hebat" puji Kris setelah terbungkam sejenak. Diumur yang masih muda Seorang kai sudah sangat hebat. Terlalu hebat.

"Tuan kris jadi kumohon. Bisakah kau mengerti posisiku sekarang? Aku harus pulang" kini Jongin berdiri dari duduknya lalu membungkuk empat puluh lima derajat pada kris sebelum melangkah keluar menuju pintu utama.

Kris tertawa geli entah menertawakan apa. Namun senyum itu seakan berkata – bodoh tapi menarik – dan ia lanjutkan acara menyesap anggur merahnya serta membuka HPnya untuk mengecek email yang masuk atau apapun itu.

"Tuan Kris"

_Nah.. _batin kris tersenyum geli.

"Hmm?" jawab kris berdeham tanpa repot melihat ke arah Kai yang kembali dengan wajah frustasinya. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada iPhone-nya.

"Ermh… Bisa kau bukakan Pintunya. Itu membutuhkan nomor kombinasi"

Kris tak menjawab. Wajahnya serius bermain dengan apapun itu dalam layar HPnya. Dan Kai mulai frustasi.

"Tuan kris!" kini Kai menaikan suaranya. Hampir berteriak.

Dan kris menatapnya Tajam.

Glek

Kai hampir terjatuh saking kagetnya. Ia menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Aku sudah bilang tidak kan? itu artinya kau-tidak-pulang mengerti? Duduk" dan hanya dengan itu Kai melangkahkan Kaki nya menuju tempat dimana ia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya semula. Dan duduk tertunduk seperti anjing penurut. Kai tak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya bisa seperti itu. Mengkhianati pikiranya yang berterika keras agar memukul wajah porselen milik orang Aneh bernama Kris tersebut. Namun apa daya aura intimidasi dari orang yang lebih tua tersebut mencengkam seluruh tubuh dan jiwanya.

_Brengsek!_ Batin Kai berteriak

Mungkin hidupnya akan benar-benar seperti neraka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apakah sudah Satu jam? Atau dua Jam? bahkan Tiga jam? SIAL! Kai sudah tak tahan. Pantatnya mulai tak nyaman dengan sofa empuk yang ia duduki. Demi orang tuanya yang sama sekali tak pernah ia ingat wajahnya. Kai ingin memukul wajah kaku pemuda Kris didepannya tersebut. Kai tak tahu sudah berapa jam ia disekap di apartemen mewah milik kris. Kai melihat layar HPnya dan sudah pukul sebelas lewat… ini sudah terlalu malam. Dan bis terakhir adalah pukul setengah satu dini hari. Kai harus benar-benar keluar dari sini.

"Tuan kris… saya mohon saya harus pulang da-"

"Aku tak begitu tua untuk kau panggil tuan" potong kris.

"Saya harus pulang…" kai mulai terlihat pasrah dengan nada bicaranya

"Kau bekerja padaku sekarang. Besok kau akan pulang untuk mengemasi barang-barang mu kesini" ucap kris santai. Setelah ia sudah selesai dengan urusannya dengan Siapapun itu yang ia hubungi lewat HPnya.

"Apa?!" Kai memasang wajah bingungnya. Panik dan juga jengkel. Apalagi saat melihat kris kini berdiri dan melenggang pergi meninggalkanya menuju ruangan lain yang terlihat seperti kamar.

Kai terdiam perasaannya campur aduk, marah,bingung,putus asa.

Drrrtt Drrrtt

Dan HPnya bergetar menandakan seseorang sedang menghubunginya. Saat kai mlihat ID siapa yang sedang menghubunginya di jam yang sudah termasuk larut ini, kai mengangkat sebelah alisnya ? _untuk apa menelpon jam segini.. ini pasti penting _batin kai saat akhirnya ia mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Hallo? Tuan lee?"

"Oh kai. Ini mungkin mendadak namun… mulai besok kau sudah tidak perlu dating ke café lagi kai"

Ucap tuan lee di seberang membuat mata kai membulat besar. Dan jatntungnya berdetak kencang! _Apa aku baru saja di pecat?! _ Batin kai bertanya frustasi.

"Ta- Tapi Tuan… apa salahku? Aku yakin aku tak membuat kesalahan apapun dan- dan aku yakin aku bekerja dengan baik dan-"

"Hhhh kai, kau memang tidak membuat kesalahan. Namun aku juga tidak mau kehilangan café ku. Seseorang… dengan backing yang kuat berusaha merebut café ini kalau aku tidak memecatmu kai. Aku juga sungguh sayang kehilangan pegawai sepertimu kai. Aku minta maaf. Karena aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Jadi ku harap kau mengerti"

Tutur tuan lee dengan penjelasan yang lumayan membuat lutut kai lemas. Dan dengan itu suara 'pip' memutuskan sambungan mereka. Kai terdiam, pandangannya kosong. Apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tanganya masih memegang HPnya lemas di jemarinya yang lentik.

"jongin"

"jongin!"

"jong-" kris berhenti meneriakan nama Kai saat melihat kondisi kai yang lemas di atas sofanya. Pandanganya sedih,marah,putus asa,syok,dan apapun itu yang membuat kris ingin lari dan memeluknya erat kedalam dadanya yang bidang. Merengkung tubuh kai seutuhnya. Namun… Kris tetaplah kris dengan semua lubang hitam yang menguasainya.

"Kau baru di pecat? Tak kusangka secepat ini" ucap kris sambil menghampiri kai. Dan Kai melihat Kris dengan api kemarahan di kedua irisnya. Kai menyadari bahwa Kris yang melakukan ini. Kris yang membuatnya kehilangan pekerjaan. Kris pemuda brengsek yang belum penuh sehari ia temui sudah membuat hidupnya seperti neraka bahkan merusak masa depannya. Kris kris kris!

"BRENGSEK! " teriak kai pada kris, ia berdiri dan memukul kris tepat di wajahnya. Dan sungguh kai mencoba membutakan dirinya akan sensasi aneh di perutnya saat kini ia melihat kris TELANJANG dan hanya berbalut handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya. Perut dengan ABS yang seksi serta dada yang bidah nan atletis. Namun Semua itu tak bisa meredam kemarahan kai.

Kris tak terjatuh oleh pukulan kai. Bahkan tak berinjak dari posisinya berdiri sedikitpun pukulan itu cukup keras namun tak cukup kuat untuk menjatuhkan kris.

"KAU PUAS! APA YANG SUDAH KU LAKUKAN PADAMU! HAH! AKU BAHKAN TAK MENGENALMU!" Kai berteriak pada kris sambil memukul dada kris yang bidang hingga kulit dadanya yang putih muncul kemerahan akibat perbuatan kai.

"LEPAS!" kai berterika dan berontak saat merasakan sepasang tangan kekar memegang kedua sisi pinggangnya dan menekan tubuhnya menempel pada tubuh polos kris.

"Kesalahanmu adalah kau muncul di hadapanku" bisik kris di telinga kai. Dan membuat sang pemilik kulit tan lemas hingga tak sanggup menopang tubuhnya kalau saja kedua lengan kris tidak menyangganya. Suara kris terlalu sensual.

Jemari kris menyusup di balik T-shirt tipis kai dan bertemu dengan kulit kai yang halus dan lembut. Kris bahkan tak menyangka seorang laki-laki bisa memiliki kulit selembut itu. Mengusapnya pelan sensual keatas dan kebawah membuat Kai tak kuat menahan desahan kecil yang akhirnya terlolos dari bibirnya.

"Nnnh"

Kris berseringai mendengarnya. Bibirnya yang tipis penuh dengan seringai itu mngecup kulit leher kai yang sangat sensitive dan lembut itu.

"Kini kau tahu. Aku bisa merusak hidupmu kapan saja aku mau. Jangan coba main-main dengan ku Jongin… jangan pernah melawanku. Jangan pernah memberontak" dan dengan kalimat terakhir itu Kris mengangkat wajah Jongin dengan jemarinya dan mulai mencium jongin lembuat tapi kuat dan juga penuh dengan keposesifan. Kris menekan tengkuk kai membuat ciuman mereka lebih dalam. Jongin yang membulatkan matanya hanya bisa pasrah tanpa bisa berbuat apapun bahkan membalas ciuman Kris. Mata kris tertutup menikmati setiap inci dari bibir jongin yang mengagumkan. Dan airmata jongin terjatuh, ia benar benar tak menyangka. Ia akan menjadi seperti ini. Hidup seperti neraka…

Namun…

Bibir yang saat ini menyentuhnya terasa nyaman dan membuat hatinya bergejolak. Ia merangkulkan kedua lenganya di leher seorang pria yang tengah menciumnya. Dan kini ia mulai mencoba untuk membalas ciuman kris yang memabukan, kris berseringai dalam ciuman mereka ketika menyadari kai mebalas ciumanya.

Dan tak di pungkiri, pertama kali dalam hidup Keduanya, Kris ataupun jongin merasakan hal yang luar biasa fantastik dalam hidup mereka hanya oleh sebuah ciuman yang sangat panas.

Dan mungkin jongin sudah siap

Untuk hidup seperti dineraka…

"Saatnya mandi Kim jongin"

Bisik kris di akhiri dengan seringainya.

**LIVING HELL SERIES - 1****st**** meeting and start living hell – **

**END**

**long A/N :KYAAAAAAAAA~~ OTLLL saya sungguh frustasi gara2 gak ada updetan fic kriskai di LJ,aff,ao3 atopun ffn T^T akhirnya saya yang udah kehilangan sense nulis ini mutusin buat ngebuat fic Sendiri.. yahhhh jadinya kayak begini deh.. *tengok atas* sighhh... Oke jadi ceritanya saya bikin SERIES jadi kumpulan Oneshoot dari Plot yang sama. saya ogak bikin multhi chape cuz.. lihat fic saya yg menggunung tak terselesaikan~~! (lebai lu =_= ) jd saya putusin untuk bikin series ini. saya ini KRISKAI hardcore SHipper. gk tau apakah ada di Indo yang ngeship couple gila ini xd. karena saya berasa ngeship mereka sendiri LOLOLOLOL! jadi kalo kalian juga Kriskai Shipper follow aja twiter saya (el_wufanokai) . di jamin langsung saya follow~~ dengan sayarat kalian gak ngeship Kaixlain2 ato krisxlain2 XDD~~ (Sumpah banyak bacot lu EL!)**

**oke oke ini uda ngejamban gak penting bgt saya yah.. okelah cukup seperti itu aja... saya punya peraturan sendiri yaitu. bukan RnR (read n review) namun..**

**Gak Review! lu gak bisa boker seminggu!**

**silahkan gak review! dan rasakan mulesnya...**

**kkkkkkk**

**oke cukup segitu terimakasih banyak buat kalian yang udah mau buka cerita ini..**

**EL**


	2. Chapter 2

A Series Fanfiction By KrisKai **'EL'** HoMin

.

**Kris x Kai**

(Exo)

.

T

.

One Shoot

.

LIVING HELL SERIES

**Black Hole **

**Enjoy**

Kai P.O.V

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, interior ruangan yang sudah 1 bulan ini menjadi pemandangan pagi hariku, kini sudah mulai tak asing lagi. Bahkan berat badan yang kini sedang memelukku dengan erat juga sudah tak asing. Aku menoleh kebelakang lewat bahuku, kulihat wajah seorang yang sudah tak asing lagi sekarang… **Kris Wu..**

Aku kembali meletakan kepalaku diatas bantal yg empuk ini. Setiap pagi, setiap aku terbangun, pasti perasaan ini akan menggangguku. Perasaanku berkecamuk hebat. Aku masih tidak tahu akan dibawa kemana hidupku ini. Laki laki yang tenganh bernafas nyaman di belakang leherku ini sungguh tak ada keinginan sedikitpun untuk melepaskanku. 1 bulan dan aku merasa hanya bekerja sebagai mainannya.

Aku melepaskan legan kekarnya yang melilit di pinggangku, pelan karena aku tak ingin ia terbangun, lalu kuganti posisi ku dengan bantal agar ia tak merasa rengkuhanya kosong. Ku lihat raut wajahnya yang sungguh tampan dan indah seperti malaikat, aku tak menyangka orang dengan wajah yang indah ini akan menjadi iblis kala sudah membuka kedua matanya. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur kami… makdsudku… tempat tidur kris Hyung… yah **Hyung**… sungguh aneh, dia ingin aku memanggilnya Hyung, karena menurutnya panggilan tuan sangat memuakan. Aku bahkan tak tahu berapa umurnya.

.

Aku membuka lemari es melihat ada apa saja yang bisa aku masak hari ini. Sepertinya aku bisa membuat pancake… setidaknya itu salah satu kesukaanya. Hanya 1 bulan aku sudah tahu apa kesukaannya dan apa yang tidak, aku mengeluarkan bahan-bahan pancake dan mulai membuat adonanya. Dalam kegiatanku aku melamun lagi, Kadang aku merasa kris Hyung tidak mempekerjakanku, dia hanya membuatku menjadi pendamping hidupnya, memasak untuknya, membersihkan rumahnya, menyiapkan keperluanya, menemaninya kemanapun, memberikan semua yang iya butuhkan, pelukan ,ciuman, bahkan… **Sex**

Aku menghentikan aktivitas mengaduk adonan di tanganku, saat mengucapkan kata terakhir itu. Hatiku sakit ketika harus mengingatnya. Hari dimana Kris Hyung memaksa ku untuk memuaskannya, hari di mana harga diriku sebagai laki-laki di lecehkan olehnya. Demi tuhan aku bukan Gay. Dan hanya memikirkan itu akumenyunggingkan senyum sinis di bibirku bertanya pada diriku sendiri _'apa aku masih pantas disebut laki-laki setelah semua yang ia lakukan'_ dan yang lebih mengejutkan,aku… sudah terbiasa dengan semua perlakuannya, sedangkan tubuhnku selalu menginginkan sentuhanya, kadang aku berfikir aku tak lebih dari **pelacur** pribadinya. Aku kembali mengaduk adonan pancake di tanganku karena aku merasa percuma, percuma aku memikirkan rencana untuk kabur atau berontak karena… satu-satunya hal yang tidak ia sukai adalah 'ketika aku** memberontak'** dan dengan itu aku cukup jelas… bahwa aku harus tetap hidup dalam neraka ini.

**Author P.O.V **

Kai meletakan celemek di atas counter saat mendengar suara bel yang berbunyi. Kai menuju pintu utama namun berhenti seketika, ketika menyadari bahwa ia hanya memakai kemaje kris yang kebesaran untuknya, dan hanya menutupi bagian atasnya serta setengah dari pahanya yang sudah penuh tanda kemerahan akibat cumbuan Kris semalam, atau malam-malam sebelumnya. Bahkan lehernya yang kini terekspose juga tak lebih menyedihkan. Warna pink atau merah bahkan biru tua menghiasi leher jenjangnya dan juga dadanya. Kris Suka memberi tanda di seluruh tubuhnya. Kris ingin menunjukan pada dunia bahwa Kai sudah ada yang memiliki.

Kai menghela nafasnya berat sebelum menyambar sebuah selimut yang tergeletak di sofa ruang tengah untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Ya? " kai berbicara di intercom dan ia melihat seorang kurir pengantar surat.

"Surat untuk Tuan… ermm maaf tuan ini dalam bahasa mandarin, namun alamatnya tertuju disini" jelas sang kurir. Dengan itu kai membuka pintu dan menerima surat dari sang kurir setelah memberi tanda tangan penerimaan.

Kai kembali ke dalam dan meletakan selimut yang ia pakai untuk menutupi tubuhnya sebelumnya. Lalu dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi Kai membaca untuk siapa surat itu di tujukan. Dan tertulis untuk **Wu Yifan** dalam tulisan mandarin yang tentu saja kai bisa membacanya. Kai bukan anak bodoh. Ingat dia lulus SMA di umur 14 tahun. dan dia bisa menguasai 3 bahasa mandarin inggris dan Korea walau kedua bahasa lainya tidak bisa semaksimal Bahasa Ibunya.

Dan kai mengerutkan dahinya sebelum senyum kecil menghiasi bibir imutnya. Kai meletakan surat itu diatas meja makan sebelum melenggang kembali ke kamar untuk membangunkan Kris… ah tidak tapi **Wu Yifan…**

**.**

Kai melihat Kris yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya, surai pirangnya yang berantakan membuatnya terlihat seksi dan menggoda. 1 bulan hidup dengan kris dengan semua perlakuannya membuat kai memiliki perubahan hormon pada tubuhnya. Dia merasa cepat terangsang oleh Kris… bahkan hanya melihat wajah kris, tubuhnya sudah bisa merasa getaran familiar pada perutnya. Kai menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum turun ke kasur mereka dan berbisik di telinga Kris.

"Wufan ge…" bisiknya lirih dan sensual. Panggilan '**ge****'** terasa aneh dilidahnya… namun tak di pungkiri Kai sedikit senang memanggil Kris seperti itu. Ia melihat kris mengerutkan alisnya merasa tak nyaman. Dan kai tak tahan untuk tak menggodanya Lebih.

"Wu Yifan ge ge…" bisik kai lagi dengan nada yang ia buat sesensual mungkin. Entah kemampuannya mengatur suara menjadi seperti itu sungguh di luar dugaan. Karena kris menyukai suaranya… karena kris suka ketika kai meneriakan namanya saat mereka sama sama mencapai klimaks dalam setiap Hubungan Sex mereka. Kai hanya terbisa.

"Wufan G- Ack!"

Kai tercekat dan membulatkan matanya. Ketika tangan kris tiba-tiba mencengkeram lehernya kuat. Kai tidak bisa bernafas, dan tatapan Kris yang tak kalah menyeramkan dari miliknya hanya bisa menakutinya lebih.

"Hy- hyung! Le- lep- lepass" Kai mencoba sekuat tenaga berbicara pada Kris yang seperti orang kesurupan.

"j-jonginah…" dan dengan itu kris melepas cengkeramanya pada leher kai. Dan tatapanya yang melembut kini di penuhi rasa bersalah. Nafasnya yang tak karuan membuatnya tak bisa mengucapkan kalimat apapaun, namun hanya memeluk kai, dan mengelus punggung kai sayang, agar kai bisa merilekskan pernafasanya. Kai masih terbatuk akibat ulah Kris.

Kai berhenti dari batuknya yang sempat membuat suhu badanya naik. Wajahnya masih merah padam akibat pernafasan yang tersendat. Kai yang kini duduk di pangkuan kris menatap Kris dengan mata yang berair akibat terlalu lama terbatuk. Kris masih senantiasa mengelus punggung kai tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kalimatpun. Kai memegang bahu kris yang sedikit bergetar **'kris hampir membunuhnya'** itulah yang ada di pikiranya sekarang. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa ereksinya bergesekan dengan milik kris akibat posisinya yang duduk di pangkuan kris. Kai menggigit bibir bawahnya, tanda ia bingung harus memulai dari mana. Sedangkan kediaman dari kris sendiri sungguh tidak membantu. Namun kai sudah terlalu hafal dengan kris… kris diam karena ia ingin mengontrol diri entah dari apapun itu. Dan dengan kenyataan itu kai mulai menyentuh pipi putih kris mengelusnya dengan ibu jarinya lembut, kris yang mendapat perlakuan itu memejamkan matanya meresapi setiap sentuhan yang di berikan oleh kai padanya.

"Kau... mimpi buruk hyung?" Tanya kai dengan suaranya yang sedikit tidak yakin.

Kris menggeleng.

"Lalu?" kai hendak melepas jemarinya dari wajah kris yang sedikit berkeringat. Namun sebuah tangan mencengkeram pergelangan tagnanya agar tetap berada di sana. Dan kai tak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali terus membelai wajah kris Sayang.

"Dari mana kau tahu nama asliku" ucap kris masih dengan mata yang terpejam. Namun kai tak memungkiri ada nada marah disana. Kemarahan kris yang selalu mebuat bulu kuduknya bediri karena sensasi intimidasi yang terlalu kuat.

"Aku… - tadi ada surat untukmu dan disanan tertulis untuk Wu Yifan dan… aku kira itu namamu- jadi aku- aku… hahhhh maafkan aku hyung" ucap kai akhirnya tanpa memperpanjang kalimatnya lagi.

"Kau bisa membaca huruf mandarin?" ucap Kris kini dengan mata terbukanya.

Kai mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Dan kris berseringai kecil…

"**kau milik ku**" dan dalam bahasa mandarin Kris membisikan kalimat itu di telinga kai. Sebelum akhirnya mengecup kulit di belakang telinga kai yang sangat sensitive lalu menciumnya sebelum di hisap sampai muncul tanda kemerahan yang masih baru.

Dan kai hanya bisa mendesah keras saat bagian sensitivenya dihisap kris terlalu kencang.

Dan merekapun melakukan morning SEX seperti biasanya… hanya desahan dan juga kecipak dua buah bibir yang sedang berperang yang mendominasi ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Kris sudah tampan dengan setelan jasnya yag pasti mahal sekali, serta dasi yang yang membuatnya makin menawan. Kai tak pernah tau apa pekerjaan kris,Karena kris seperti tak punya pekerjaan. Namun ada kalanya kris harus keluar tanpanya. Dan ia tak tahu apapun. Kai ingin bertanya tapi dengan sifat kris yang seperti itu Kai tak yakin akan mendapat jawaban. Jadi dia memilih diam dan aman.

Kris memakan pancake buatan Kai yang adalah favoritnya. Kris seperti bayi yang baru saja di belikan kue, Kala melihat pancake buatan kai. Dan kai hanya tersenyum geli melihat sisi lain dari seorang kris yang hampir setiap hari berwajah Es tersebut. Dan kai bersyukur. Mungkin… hanya dia yang bisa melihat sisi lain dari kris. Lantas… apa itu membuatnya jadi spesial? Dan saat pertanyaan itu muncul di kepalanya senyumnya hilang. Yah… siapapun kai, Dia tak lebih dari orang yang bekerja untuk kris… tak ada tempat spesila baginya. Memang mereka berciuman, memang mereka berhubungan SEX. Namun kai tak yakin… itu membuatnya spesial. Sebaliknya ia merasa hanya seperti… barang pemuas.

"kau memikirkan apa?" ucap kris saat melihat raut wajah kai yang berubah. Kai memang kai,Seorang jarang berekspresi. Namun ada kalanya kai tersenyum dan membuat hati kris hangat, adakalanya kai membuat wajah yang imut yang membuat hatinya berdesir, dan ada kala wajah kai yang menggoda… bahkan wajah kai saat tidurpun bisa membuatnya meperkosa kai kapan saja.

"Hyung… kau tak mau membaca suratnya?" Kai menghindari pertanyaan kris. Itu adalah suatu pemberontakan kecil dari kai. Dan kris tetap tidak menyukainya.

"Sebegitu sulitkah menjawab pertanyaanku? Sampai kau harus mengalihkan pembicaraan?" ucap kris, menatap kai dalam… mata mengintimidasi lagi.

"Aku… ermm akhir akhir ini aku sering memikirkan temanku… sejak Handphoneku kau sita jadi aku tidak bisa-"

"kau ingin bertemu denganyanya?" potong kris. Kai mengerjabkan matanya. Sungguh sebenarnya ia hanya mencari alasan. Ia tak mau kris tahu bahwa sebenarnya kai sibuk memikirnkan _**'apa arti dirinya bagi kris'**_ namun tiba-tiba Kris bertanya seperti itu. Jadi ia harus menjawab apa sekarang?

"Ya tentu" jawab kai.

"kalau begitu bertemulah… hari ini aku akan keluar sampai malam. Kau boleh bertemu dengan temanmu, namun hanya sampai jam makan siang, setalahnya kau harus pulang" ucap kris dengan nada datar. Sebenarnya kai menangkap nada tak ikhlas disana.

"Hp mu ada di brangkas. 47589" dan setelah memberikan kode kombinasi brangkasnya kris berdiri dari meja makan dan mencium bibir kai sedikit lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Dan melenggang kepintu utama.

Blam

Pintu tertutup dan kai hanya bisa terdiam tanpa kalimat. _'kris sungguh aneh'_ batinya. Ia pun tersenyum gembira saat mengetahui kris memberikan HPnya kembali. Kai beranjak dari kursinya hendak menuju ke ruang kerja kris dimana barangkas itu berada, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat surat yang bahkan tak disentuh oleh kris. Dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk kai menagmbil surat itu. Baca. Tidak. Baca. tidak. Baca. tidak. Seperti sebuah lagu dalam kepala kai. Dan akhirnya kai menyerah, dan lebih menuruti rasa penasaranya yang terlalu besar. Kai membuka surat itu dari aplopnya.

_Wufan… datanglah ke Upacara peringatan besok_

_Kali ini datanglah… semua orang menunggumu…_

_Ayah menunggumu…_

_W_

"Wow" ucap kai mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, membuatnya terlihat imut. Orang kolot macam apa Ayah kris ini. Di jaman seperti ini masih suka menyurati anaknya. Apa dia tak pernah mengenal yang namanya sms atau email? Pikir kai frontal.

Kai melipat kembali surat itu dan menaruhnya pada tempatnya semula. Kai hanya berfikir bawha itu Bukan urusanya, karena ia hanya bekerja untuk kris. Bukan seorang yang spesial yang mempunyai hak untuk mengurusi hal-hal pribadi Kris, seperti keluarganya. Dan dengan itu kai melenggang ke ruang kerja kris.

.

.

.

"Bos" ucap seorang dengan setelan baju jas yang rapi.

"Baek… kau awasi Kai kemanapun iya pergi. Jangan sampai lepas" Ucap kris dari balik meja kerjanya yang kokoh.

"Baik bos. Apa ada lagi?" ucap Byun Baekhyun Seorang dengan mata sipit dan kulit yang putih serta perawakan yang tegap.

"Pastikan ia kembali di jam makan siang. Kalau tidak… hubungin aku segera" ucap kris penuh tuntutan.

"Baik" dan dengan itu Baekhyun mengundurkan diri dengan Sopan.

Menjadi Asisten Seorang **Mafia** itu… tak Sesulit kelihatanya… Nyata Memang Lebih Sulit. Byun Baekhyun seorang Asistan Mafia harus menjadi Pengawas seorang Bocah 19 tahun… itu lebih sulit dari Membunuh sekelompok Geng Preman.

Dan Jongin tak pernah tau… dia di genggam oleh seorang **Mafia**** Duizhang…**

.

.

.

**Taman Bermain **

Bocah Pucat itu bermain ayunan dengan santai. Wajahnya datar. Bahkan… datar sekali. Orang yang tak mengenalnya mungkin akan berfikir kalau ia sakit.

"Sehun!" Bocah itu mencari sumber usara yang memanggil namanya. Dan disana bocah lain berkulit Tan dengan senyum yang lebar sedang menghampirinya.

"kai!" sehun memanggilnya namun wajahnya masih datar. Dan itu membuat Kai jengkel dan memukul kepala Sehun ringan.

"Yaaahh! sampai kapan kau mau mempertahankan poker face mu itu! Bahkan setelah sekian lama kau tak berjumpa dengan ku!" ucap kai dengan nada marah yang di buat buatnya.

"Ku pikir sekian lama tak bertemu, kulitmu jadi sedikit lebih putih atau apa, ternyata… sama saja… uhhh kau tidak menarik kai" ucap Sehun dengan cemooh khasnya.

"Kulitku itu seksi… memang kau? Mayat saja tak sepucat itu" balas kai tak terima.

"kulitmu seperti Oli bekas"

"Kulitmu seperti susu basi"

"…"

"…"

"Hahahahhhaha"

"Hahahhhahaha"

Dan mereka pun tertawa bersama seperti orang gila pemula. Kai memeluk Sehun erat. Sahabat karibnya ini tak berubah sama sekali semua atitudnya tetap menyebalkan seperti biasanya. Dan itu membuatnya senang. Karena… walau hidupnya sudah berubah ada satu hal yang tak akan berubah. Yaitu… OH sehun temannya… kai melepaskan rengkuhanya pada Tubuh sehun yang ringkih dan tinggi.

"Kau kemana saja? Tak kuat bayar uang listrik lalu kabur?" Tanya sehun. Lebih seperti cemooh. Kai tersenyum sambil memukul pundak sehun.

"Mana mungkin!... banyak yang terjadi hun…" jawab kai. Tiba-tiba saja hatinya jadi melankolis. Dan dia tak mau hari special ini ia habiskan dengan semua kemelankolisan yang tak penting itu. Kai merubah ekspresinya menjadi senyum yang lebar sebelum meraih tangan Sehun dan menyeretnya pergi.

"Es krim?" ucapnya

"Asal kau yang traktir" jawab sehun dengan senyum tipisnya Yang demi tuhan itu jarang sekali di lakukanya.

"Seperti kau pernah mentlaktirku saja" ejek kai. Karena nyatanya Sehun memang tak pernah mau keluar uang kalau mereka keluar bersama. Karena Sehun suka sekali di tlaktir orang yang disayanginya. Katanya itu akan lebih berkesan. Apapun itu Nyatanya Sehun hanya orang yang kelewat ngirit saja. Dasar anak muda.

.

.

.

"Bos… sepertinya ka- maksudku tuan Kai… dia menikmati sekali jalan-jalannya. Temannya yang di ketahui bernama OH sehun 19 Tahun, Kuliah di Sam Bog Univ dan sepertinya ia hanya orang biasa. Saat ini mereka sedang di _la decora_ Ice cream. Mereka sudah disana sejak 2 jam yang lalu… tidak ada hal hal mencurigakan selain. Obrolan, tertawa bersama. Dan…" Baekhyun berhenti. Dan itu membuat Kris mengerutkan alisnya

"Dan apa Baek?" Tanya Kris tak Sabar.

"Maaf bos… Sepertinya… Tuan Kai baru saja mencium Pipi Oh sehun"

Dan saat itu mata kris berubah jadi hitam . hitam karena kemarahan.

.

.

.

"Kai... apa yang-" Sehun menatap kai bingung saat tiba-tiba sahabat karibnya itu mengecup pipi pucatnya.

"Seperti tidak pernah dicium saja" Ejek kai sambil sedikit melirik pada arah seberang lewat ekor matanya"

"Tak pernah sekalipun oleh laki-laki" jawab Sehun masih mengelap bekas ciuman kai di pipinya

"Ayahmu?" goda Kai.

"Hahh terserah, jangan ulangi lagi, itu menjijikan" ucap Sehun sambil kembali menyantap eskrimnya. Entah sudah Cup yang keberapa.

"Oke oke... sehunie~ hhahaha " kai tertawa melihat wajah tak senang temannya. Dan mereka pun larut dalam suasana lagi.

Kai melirik kembali ke arah seberang lewat ekor matanya. Dan tetap... disana ada beberapa orang yang dari tadi mengikutinya. Kai tidak bodoh. Mungkin itu pesuruh kris? Dan setidaknya Ciuman dipipi Sehun tadi cukup menunjukan rasa kecewanya pada kris. dia kecewa, Kris tak pernah percaya padanya. Sekali di beri sedikit kebebasan , namun tidak benar-benar bebas. Kenapa hidupnya harus seperti ini...

.

.

.

Jam setengah sebelas malam. Dan Kris belum pulang. Kai berguling malas di atas kasur ukuran Kingsize milik kris. Hatinya tak tenang. Memikirkan hukuman apa yang akan ia dapatkan kala kris pulang nanti. Pikiran kai penuh akan Kris bahkan kenangan besama Sehun yang ia habiskan tadi siang terasa tak ada. Kris terlalu kuat menguasai dirinya bahkan pikirannya. Dan kai pun sedikit demi sedikit mulai terlelap namun... matanya langsung terbuka lebar saat merasakan tangan kekar yang merengkuh tubuhnya serta dada bidang yang menempel pada punggungnya.

Kris...

Kai mulai panik. Ini tak seperti yang ia pikirkan. Kai pikir Kris akan memukulnya atau langsung memperkosanya tanpa ampun. Namun... kris memeluknya erat dan sayang. Ini aneh.

"K- Kris Hyung..." kai memanggil Kris tidak yakin. Dia memengang tangan kris yang melingkar di perutnya kini.

"Hm" hanya sebuah dehaman yang ia dapat. Ia bisa merasakan kecupan sayang kris di pucuk kepalanya kini.

"..."

"..."

Kai tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Harus mulai dari mana. Hening memeluk mereka berdua. Deru nafas kris menerpa kepala kai. Dan kai menyukainya. Sampai kai bisa meresakan pelukan kris yang makin erat pada tubuhnya. Hingga suara kris keluar dengan lirihnya.

"Aku datang ke peringatan kematian ibuku hari ini" Kai tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Mengetahui kenyataan itu. Membuatnya merasa menyesal telah sengaja mencium pipi Sehun tadi siang.

"Aku bertemu ayahku" kai melanjutkan namun kali ini nadanya sedikit sedih.

"Orang tua itu... orang yang membunuh ibuku,orang yang membunuh istrinya" Kris berkata dengan nada yang sangat kesepian. Tidak ada marah sama sekali. Kai sekarang mengerti tentang surat tadi siang. Dan semua tingkah aneh kris pagi ini. Dan Kai semakin tenggelam dalam penyesalan.

"Jongin-ah... kalau suatu hari nanti kau bertemu orang tuamu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya kris tiba-tiba namun nada sedih dan kesepian.

"Entah hyung... aku sudah tidak pernah berfikir mau bertemu dengan mereka" jawab jongin jujur. Karena sejak umur 9 tahun jongin sudah menyerah berharap bertemu dengan orang tuanya.

Tangan Kris menelusup di balik kaus Kai dan mengelus perut kai yang datar dengan lembut. Membuat kai sedikit geli dan bergetar karena rangsangan kris.

"Aku benci ayahku. Namun lebih benci diriku sendiri karena tidak bisa benar-benar membencinya" dan dengan itu kai membalikan badanya menghadap kris lalu menyentuh pipi kris, dan disana jongin melihat wajah kris. Bukan wajah intimidasi tapi wajah kesepian. Wajah kehilangan.

"Hyung... maafkan aku... siang ini aku-"

"aku tahu" potong kris. Dan mengeratkan pelukanya. Membuat wajah kai makin tenggelam pada dada bidang kris. Aroma maskulin dari kris menyeruak dalam penciuman kai. Dan membuatnya sedikit nyaman.

"Seharusnya aku menghukum mu..." ucap kris. Kai meremas kemeja hitam kris yang sudah tak terhiasai dasi lagi.

"Hukumanmu adalah... jangan pernah meninggalkan ku selamanya... jangan pernah jongin... jangan pernah" ucap kris lirih dan suaranya sedikit bergetar. Kai tak tahu kris punya begitu banyak luka dalam hatinya. Luka karena harus kehilangan seseorang. Atau luka karena harus membenci orang yang ia kasihi. Kai memeluk kris balik mebagi kehangatan. Memberi bukti nyata bahwa kai ada dan tak akan meninggalkanya. Kai menteskan airmata... bukan rasa iba atau apapun. Namun... kai melihat refleksi dirinya dalam diri kris kini. Dirinya disaat kesepeian dan membutuhkan seseorang disampingnya. Membutuhkan pelukan hangat dan juga sedikit kasih sayang. Kai mengerti kesakitan kris. Kai sangat mengerti. Kai ingin... menutup lubang hitam kris. Kai ingin melengkapi kris. Atau mungkin... kai ingin di lengkapi oleh kris, karena lubang hitam yang di milikinya selama ini tak jauh lebih lebar dari yang dimiliki kris.

Kai itu kesepian...

"Tidak akan Hyung... tidak akan" dan dengan itu kai sudah memilih. Memilih dengan kehendaknya.. memilih disamping kris dan tak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Karena...

Kai tak lebih dari lubang hitam yang haus akan kehangatan...

'karena aku tak jauh beda dengan mu hyung' ucap kai dalam hati

Dan dengan itu kai menutup matanya. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada kris. Dan merasakan hangatnya pelukan kris dan kecupan hangat di pucuk kepalanya.

Sedikit demi sedikit _neraka_ itu berubah menjadi sejuk.

**LIVING HELL SERIES : BLACK HOLE**

**END**

**a/n : ini twitter saya khusus buat kriskai Shipper/EXOstand( el_wufanokai)**

**Terimakasih buat yang udah review ne... saya pastikan boker kalian lancar dalam beberapa minggu ini ^^ XDD jadi. Ini series kedua. Maaf sedikit angst saya bawaanya lagi melankolis soalnya... xd! **

**Oke udah ah gak usah banyak cing dan cong langsung aja review di kotak review..**

**Awas loh... silent reader...gak review. Gak bisa boker 7 turunan... #Plak **

**Gomawoo **

**EL **


End file.
